


Crew of Misfits

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, No Dialogue, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Elizabeth, Will, Jack, and James are the crew of a ship. They're getting used to the dynamics and lifestyle.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann, James Norrington/Elizabeth Swann, James Norrington/Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner
Kudos: 1





	Crew of Misfits

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a thousand years since I've seen PotC but wanted to write something for the four.

It is certainly a crew of misfits, and none of them expected themselves to be in this position at any point in their lives. But here they are. An ex-admiral, an odd-ball pirate, a blacksmith with pirate’s blood, and a rebel.

No ship they ever come across could withstand their power as a team. James spends his days in distaste towards anything pirate-like, what he doesn’t realize is that he is starting to think like one. He doesn’t think about the law, he thinks about the well-being of his crew.

After a few years Will knew his final destination would be to be onboard a ship with Elizabeth – she was more of a pirate than him – and likely onboard with Sparrow as well. He had come to terms with Elizabeth’s feelings towards Jack and James and him, and that was good.

Jack spends his days, well, no one quite understands how he spends his days. As long as he isn’t getting them into mischief (he is).

Elizabeth is spending her days keeping the men at bay. That’s truly the way she spends her days.

There are certainly days when power struggles seem to come in to play but James, Will, and Jack all know that Elizabeth has the final say. And they love her for that.


End file.
